Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle control device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle control device having a user operating member that is adjustable between at least two different positions.
Background Information
Bicycles are often provided with one or more bicycle control devices for controlling various components of the bicycle. Some bicycles are provided with a drive train having multiple gears that allows the rider to select a particular gear for a particular situation. A bicycle control device is usually provided for the rider to manually change gears of the drive train. This type of control devices is often called a bicycle shifter. In most cases, the bicycle control device is mounted to a part of a handlebar or a frame of the bicycle. Usually, the bicycle control device has a user operating member that is movably arranged to actuate a bicycle component. Sometimes the user operating member is adjustable. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0098848 discloses a bicycle shifter with an adjustable lever.